Club Penguin And Happy Feet The Crossover (Chapter 7)
Chapter 7 is the seventh chapter of Club Penguin And Happy Feet The Crossover by MarioFan65. This Chapter is called "Prepared for Help". Plot (The penguin species arrive at the Dojo Courtyard) *Mumble: Hello? Is someone home? *Ramón: Tallboy, this is not a house. *Raul: Yeah and it's a dojo. *Lovelace: One person lives there. The Jet Pack Surfer is right. We're not the only ones around. *Raul: Let's just go inside. *open the door and everyone entered the Dojo to find Sensei* *Mumble: Where Sensei could be at? *Ramón: I don't know, i think, he has a meeting or something. *Nestor: Guys, it's a card game and it's Card-Jitsu. *Mumble: Huh? *Ramón: What's that? *Nestor: Cards of penguins. In Pictures. *Mumble: Really. This game content everything from the past. I don't know why there's pictures of real penguins. *Gloria: There some mats on the floor. *Mumble: Did the skuas created it? *Unknown Voice: Who says that the game is created by the skuas? *Mumble: What was that? *Ramón: Ghosts. They're real. *Memphis: Stay away from them. *Mumble: Dad, you are going to protect everyone from the ghost. *Unknown Voice: What ghost. *reveals as a shadow* See? *Mumble: That's it. *Ramón: It's no ghost. *Rinaldo: I ain't afraid of no ghost. (The shadow reveals as Sensei) *Sensei: I am here. My name is Sensei and what can i do for you? *Mumble: It's him. The Jet Pack Surfer was talking about him. *Sensei: Me? Everyone in this world loves me. *Gloria: We sure do. *Sensei: My students right now are training for the fight. Any questions? *Lovelace: We need to fight like the polar bears. *Sensei: Polar Bears. How about Leopard Seals? *Noah: We fight off againist the leopard seals. You may know everything about Herbert P. Bear. He is the bad guy we have to stop. *Sensei: Herbert? Yes, i know him. He first enter Club Penguin Island, since the events of the Card-Jitsu training but someone can master all of the elements and save the whole entire island. *Mumble: That a good backstory of Herbert. *Sensei: We also have ninja belts like i'm wearing right now. *Erik: I want to try. *Sensei: I bet you can if you fight me with the cards. *Mumble: Cards? We play with them. *Sensei: No. We fight with them. *Mumble: But you are wrong. Who fight with the cards? *Sensei: Me. I invented it to give special powers to everyone. *Mumble: Really? Why not us? *Sensei: I don't know. I will give you powers. Let's train. *Mumble: Alright. We fight? *Sensei: Yes. *Mumble: Okay. Let's train. (Sensei and Mumble glares at each other and begin to fight) *Lovelace: Penguins can fight. (Sensei push Mumble to the wall) *Mumble: Ow! *Everyone: *faints* *Gloria: Sensei. *Atticus: You be apoligizing or i'm gonna tear you a new ninja belt! *Sensei: No no. Fight me. *Rinaldo: SOMEONE NEEDS TO STOP HERBERT! *Sensei: OKAY! Feel the fire of me. (Sensei used his fire attack and shoot it at the wall) *Sensei: Oops. My bad. *Ramón: Ha! What a amigo. *Sensei: My father teached me kung-fu when i was a chick. My father used this attack to save my mother from the leopard seal. *Lombardo: Your fire attack? *Sensei: No. This. *use his snow wind on Lombardo* *Lombardo: Ice! Ice! Baby! *Sensei: See. This is Card-Jitsu. *Nestor. We are going to play the game. *Sensei: I hope you fight with me. *Lovelace: Bring it on. *Sven: Let's do this! (The music "Kung Fu Z" was about to play) *Memphis: Let's fight the ninja right now! (The penguins begins to fight Sensei by using snow. Next, Erik, Bo and Atticus begins to use their power cards to defeat Sensei, but they lost by Sensei's power card, the Cloud Wave.) *Erik: No! *Sensei: Ha ha ha. *kick Erik three times on his defeat* *Chinstrap #1: Let's get rid of him. *Chinstrap #2: Right on. *Chinstrap #3: Here we go. (The chinstraps were trying to defeat him, but Sensei use his water power to blast them away) *Chinstrap #1: AAAAHHHHHHH!!! (The chinstraps got hit on the wall) *Atticus: You mother fisher son of a ice! Get ready for meat. *Sensei: You bet young one. (Sensei used his kung-fu skills on Atticus) *Seymour: My boy! YOU NINJA! *Sensei: Have a ice. *use his water attack on Seymour and freezes him* Ha! (In the center on the Dojo, Mumble use his ki attack to destroy Sensei's snow power) *Mumble: Yes! *Sensei: Ugh! Why do i keep doing this? *Mumble: This is not a game, this is a fight. *Ramón: Everyone, let's throw water balloons at Sensei! *Raul: We got it! (The Amigos throws water balloons at Sensei) *Sensei: NO! THOSE ARE MY WATER BALOONS! (Sensei used his water power and defeat them) *Lombardo: Ahhhhh! *Nestor: Help me! *Rinaldo: We're not fishes! *Raul: Where are we going? *Ramón: Oh god. (Sensei freezes them by using his ice powers) *Mumble: No! *Sensei: Yes. I'm strong. *Ramón: *in the ice* Hel.....lo......some.....one.....here? *Raul: *in he ice* You bet you didn't brush your beak before your adventure starts here. *Sensei: Now, you will challenge my snow clones. *create two snow clones of himself* Good, who want to fight my clones? *Maurcie: Me. *Sensei: Try. *Maurice: Come on Michelle. Let's win this. *Michelle: You bet. (Maurice and Michelle fight Sensei's snow clones and defeat them easily) *Sensei: No! *use his fire power card to attack them* *Gloria: Mom! Dad! *Sensei: Water! (Sensei's water attack captures Gloria, Maurice and Michelle) *Sensei: Boom! *attack it on the little penguins* *Little Penguin #1: Ow. *Little Penguin #2: That gotta hurt. *Carmen: Hey fatty, take this! *use his fire attack on Sensei* *Sensei: Oh no. *block the fire attack with his snow attack* Come on. Beat it. (The fire and snow attack booms and crack the Dojo up) *Sensei: Ha ha, who wants to try me next? *Sven: It's angerous. The Dojo is cracking. *Sensei: My Dojo. It's cracking. *Seymour: *break free of the ice* Gosh, yes. *Sensei: And you alive? *Seymour: You defeated the chicks, you defeated the adults, and you DEFEATED EVERYONE! *Sensei: Oh, you may want to be a ninja if you can defeat me though. Here are your power cards. *throw three power cards to Seymour. *Seymour: *catch them* Thanks. *uses three power cards with fire, snow and ice* *Sensei: No! You can't DEFEAT ME! *Seymour: This is the ultimate attack. You're gonna like it. *Sensei: Oh really? *use his water blast* *Seymour: You have it coming. (Seymour's Power Attack and Sensei's Water Blast charged at each other) *Seymour: Go! *Sensei: Oh yes. Yeah! *Seymour: MOVE! MOVE! *Sensei: Hurry, hurry, hurry. (The attack defeated both Seymour and Sensei) *Seymour: Ow. *Sensei: What a loser. *Mumble *begin to stand up* Okay Sensei, you asked for this. *Sensei: Mumble. *Mumble: I WANT A REMATCH! *Sensei: Oh, so you want to be a better fighter like the Four Ninjas on the top of the dojo? *Mumble: Huh? *Sensei: Look. (The Four Ninjas were watching, saying hi and ran off to the right) *Mumble: I get it, they look like rainbows. *Sensei: Like rainbows you said. Ready to fight for the battle? *Mumble: Yes. *Lovelace: Wait! They didn't get a turn. *Sensei: Bring more penguins to train with me. *Lovelace: Everyone! Fight Sensei! *Sven: Come on everybody. What are you waiting for? *Magellanic #1: FFFIIIGGHTTTT!! (Sensei fight againist other penguins in a second as they got defeated quick) *Lovelace: No! We're losing. *Magellanic #2: Guys, we should think of a better plan. (Outside) *Bambadee: Guys, stop rushing! *Mrs. Astrakhan: Big boy, we have to win. *Bambadee: But girls? *Miss Viola: I'm gonna do itttttt! *Bambadee: No! Don't get defeated. (Sensei defeated all of the penguins. Mrs. Astrakhan, Miss Viola, Noah, Lovelace, Sven and the Elders are the only ones left. The song ends.) *Noah: Hey. We don't need to fight. *Mumble: Noah, no! You don't have to do this. *Sven: We can if we can. *Sensei: Will you listen to them or what? *Mumble: No. I am going to win. *Sensei: Train. Fight. Be the one. *Mumble: I will. *Sensei: Come and get me now. *Gloria: Mumble, you don't have to do this. *Erik: Dad, listen to mom. *Bo: Mumble. Everything is alright. *Mumble: No. It's not alright. *Sensei: What are you waiting for? *Mumble: I....i.....i *Sensei: I What? *Bambadee: Stop! *Sensei: Bambadee, back already? *Bambadee: Stop Sensei. Leave them alone. We have to stop the training. *Sensei: Stop Training? It been years already since i first came here. Your friends start making fun of the Dojo with parties and stuff. I own the Dojo now, not you. *Bambadee: We have to make a deal. *Sensei: Fine. If you fight me. *Mumble: Sensei, come on. We don't have all day to live. *Sensei: Now, you're killing me. *Bambadee: Mumble! Let me finish. *Sensei: You know what a Shadow Ninja is. *Bambadee: Shadow Ninja? *Sensei: Yes. They are hidden every year and guard the Dojo for us. *Mumble: That what i'm trying to tell you. *Sensei: Can you guys save the world? *Mumble: Yes. *Sensei: I'm coming with you. To stop Herbert P. Bear. *Mumble: Really? *Sensei: Yes. We are the only ones that can stop him. *Mumble: Alright, let's go. *Sensei: We also need to steal his time machine. To get you back to your world. *Mumble: Yes. We are ready. Training is over. *Gloria: Come on. The chit chat is over. *Sensei: Let's go and save the world from Herbert. *Bambadee: Yes. We are together. Come on down. *Sensei: Now follow me. Let's go my students. *Noah: Wait. Stop with the chat. It's already over. *Sensei: Never mind. You are my penguins, now let roll. *Noah: Vamonos. Time to go. TO BE CONTINUED Next: Club Penguin And Happy Feet The Crossover (Chapter 8) Previous: Club Penguin And Happy Feet The Crossover (Chapter 6) Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions Category:MarioFan65 fanfictions Category:Crossovers Category:Chapters